Carnation
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Sehun menatap layu langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Ia sudah tidak lagi menghitung hari—semenjak kejadian itu. Ia mulai tidak lagi peduli—berapa lama waktu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Yang ia tahu hanya satu hal: tak peduli seberapa hancurnya, dia harus tetap tersenyum, setidaknya untuk para penggemar mereka yang sama-sama merasakan luka.


**Carnation**

_by Invea_

* * *

Sehun menatap layu langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Ia sudah tidak lagi menghitung hari—semenjak kejadian _itu_. Ia mulai tidak lagi peduli—berapa lama waktu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian _itu_. Yang ia tahu hanya satu hal: tak peduli seberapa hancurnya, dia harus tetap tersenyum, setidaknya untuk para penggemar mereka yang sama-sama merasakan luka.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Dia berusaha mengerti dan memahami—jika member lain bisa melakukan hal itu, mengapa dia tidak? Dia yang paling dekat dengannya. Dia yang menghabiskan waktu paling lama dengannya. Namun, kenapa justru kini dia terkesan egois karena rasa berat yang masih bergelayut di hatinya?

"Dia sudah mempertimbangkan dan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Kita harus menghargai keputusannya." Begitulah petuah singkat dari sang leader, Suho. Yah, Sehun pun tahu itu. Tapi, bukankah semua perkataan itu pada dasarnya sulit untuk dilaksanakan?

"Ini untuk kebaikannya, Sehun-_ah_. Kita sama-sama mengharapkan yang terbaik bukan?" Itu adalah kata-kata Lay yang Sehun dengar saat ia tengah mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah kejadian _itu_. Yah, Sehun pun tahu itu. Tapi, apakah salah jika ia bersedih? Bukankah perpisahan itu suatu hal yang berat? Terutama bagi mereka yang terlanjur menghabiskan waktu bersama cukup lama.

...

"Kau mau ke mana, Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Suho begitu melihat sang _maknae_ keluar dari kamarnya seraya mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan topi putih.

"Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan sore, _hyung_," jawabnya pelan. Jongdae yang tengah melintas seraya memegang semangkuk _ramyeon _pun turut mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang _maknae_.

"Kau mau kutemani, Sehun-_ah_?" tawar Chen. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_, tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri," sahutnya. Chen hanya mengangguk.

"Pastikan kau tiba di _dorm_ sebelum pukul delapan malam," seru Suho.

"_Ne_, _hyung_,"

...

Sehun memandang kendaraan yang melintas serta bangunan tinggi menjulang sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kedai langganannya. Biasanya, saat dia berjalan seperti ini, ada seseorang yang tersenyum di sampingnya, ada seseorang yang tertawa di sebelahnya, ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbincang di sampingnya. Biasanya, seperti itu, sebelum kejadian _itu_ menghampiri.

"_Choco bubble tea_, satu," pesan Sehun. Sang pemilik kedai dengan cekatan langsung membuat segelas minuman favorit Sehun.

"Sendirian saja? Di mana yang satunya?" tanya sang pemilik kedai ramah. Sehun menggigit bibir—tersenyum miris. Bahkan sang pemilik kedai pun tahu persis kebiasaan mereka berdua—menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama dengan meminum _bubble tea_.

"Dia sudah tidak tinggal di Seoul lagi," jawab Sehun dengan nada sedih. Sang pemilik kedai tampak canggung—merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti merindukannya," ujar pemilik kedai tersebut. Sehun berusaha tersenyum. Dia kemudian mengambil segelas _bubble tea _yang disodorkan sang pemilik kedai. Saat Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya, sang pemilik kedai dengan segera menahannya.

"Itu hadiah untukmu. Aku harap kalian bisa segera bertemu kembali," seru pemilik kedai kemudian. Sehun kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia lalu memilih menikmati _bubble tea-_nya di meja paling pojok—tempat yang paling sepi. Seraya menyeruput minumannya, tangannya sesekali memainkan gelang yang terpasang di lengan kanannya.

Sehun kembali tersenyum miris. Gelang itu adalah satu dari sepasang gelang yang ia beli bersama orang itu. Orang yang selalu menemaninya menikmati segelas _bubble tea _di waktu senggang. Orang yang selalu menjadi _hyung _kesayangannya. Orang yang saat ini sangat dia rindukan kehadirannya.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia kembali menatap gelas _bubble tea_-nya yang kini hanya tinggal setengahnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang bernostalgia. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, setahun yang lalu, dua tahun yang lalu, tiga tahun yang lalu, pikirannya kembali mengembara menyusuri hentakan waktu yang telah terlewat. Momen-momen itu kembali hadir dan berujung pada satu titik, waktu tepat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sehun kembali meminum _bubble tea_-nya. Ia berusaha mengaburkan ingatannya. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu, pada detik ke berapa air matanya akan meluncur membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Kau tidak berubah, bahkan setelah aku pulang ke Beijing selama ini pun, kau masih tetap menyukai _bubble tea_,"

Terdengar suara lembut seorang _namja_. Sehun tersentak. Ia tahu persis pemilik suara itu. Ia langsung berbalik. Manik matanya mendapati sosok _namja _berambut cokelat madu tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Mata Sehun membulat lebar. Sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dengan nada sedikit tersentak, Sehun langsung memanggil nama sosok tersebut.

"Luhan _hyung_!"

—The End—


End file.
